Electronic devices often include integrated circuits and other components that are mounted within semiconductor packages. System-in-package devices contain multiple integrated circuits mounted together in a single package. Use of this type of packaged device may be desirable in applications where space is at a premium.
In compact devices, it can be challenging to mount components efficiently. Signal routing paths and mounting structures can consume more space than desired and package layouts are often not sufficiently efficient to accommodate complex housing geometries. It can be difficult to incorporate antennas into a compact device without interfering with other electrical components.